The Hooded Figure
by midnight13731
Summary: When Elrond opens the door late at night he finds a Hooded figure who seems to have been injured, he's shocked to find out who lies hidden behind the cloak and tries to find out exactly what brought him so far from home. NOT SLASH.
1. Assistance

Midnight-chan: HI! I'm backkkkkkkk!

Legolas: ...

Midnight-chan: I get that reaction from everyone. *cries*

Legolas: Midnight13731 aka Midnight-chan does not own any of the Lord of the rings features used in this story.

Midnight-chan: But I wish I did.

Information: The Hooded figure is a fictional story created by me, midnight13731, any LOTR features used do not belong to me. Set before the fellowship (More info at the bottom)Rating may change. Please review. No flamers, I repeat: 'NO FLAMERS'. Thank you for your time. ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

The Hooded Figure.

Prologue - Assistance.

Night had long fallen on middle earth and an elf wearing a dark, tattered cloak had just reached Rivendell's Doorstep. He stopped to catch his breath and knocked on the door of the last homely house. His hood covered his face and his breath was ragged.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

The hooded figure looked up, none other than Lord Elrond had answered with a smile upon his face.

"I require assistance..."

The figure shakily lifted his arms and took down his hood, his once bright, blue eyes, dull. Dirtied and tangled golden hair came out from the hood as it fell back. Elrond looked in shock to the revealed identity of the figure and his current state. He walked out the door to stand in front of him and brushed knotted, golden hair aside.

"Legolas? Is that you?"

Legolas heard Elrond's concerned voice but did not register it fully as his fell forward, his blood splattering as he hit Elrond's arms. He felt Elrond pick him up and faintly heard him shout for help but knew no more soon after.

* * *

Midnight-chan: This just kinda came to me, so I wrote it.

Legolas: What happened to me THIS time?

Elrond: I swear I take Thranduil's position as your father sometimes

Midnight-chan: You basically do, there aren't many Legolas and Thranduil fics I infact am guilty of writing one, so I know. Anyway, just a reminder review please, no flamers and should I include Estel in this story? Y'know Aragorn? Cuz I just don't know. And should it be a young Estel or an older one? obviously it's set before the fellowship. Thanks for reading please review your ideas!

Love ya always!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	2. Sleep

Midnight-chan: Okay so i'm finally updating! Goddesses you lot are persistent! Estal is an adult in this fic, thanks for the help on that one guys! xx

Legolas: Enjoy!

Midnight-chan: :D xx

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleep

Legolas woke slowly, he could just about make out the stars in the sky.

"I see you're awake, mellon nin." came a concerned voice.

Legolas shifted his eyes to where the voice had come from and blinked several times to clear the blurriness of his vision. He was filled with joy at the person who was seated next to his bedside. The grown man he had become fast friends with over the years past.

"E-Estel, m-mellon nin, i-it has been far too l-long since we last met."

Estel looked in Legolas' blue eyes with his own grey ones to find some sign of pain from he, who thinks he can hide it in his state. But then, of course, Elrond comes in, breaking the two friends silence.

"Ah, Legolas, 'tis good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"M-much better than when I a-arrived, L-lord Elrond." Legolas replied

Then Legolas looked at Estel, really taking in his appearance for the first time since he had woke. The man looked exhausted and dark rings shadowed his eyes. Elrond followed Legolas' gaze and gasped-

"Estel! For the love of the Valar, go and get some sleep!"

"F-for how long has he been a-awake?" Legolas' said in a concerned voice

"Only since-"

"-You first arrived-"

"-Three days-"

"-Ago and dropped-"

"-On our doorstep."

Everyone looked over, the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, had just walked in.

"Must you do that?" Elrond asked his sons

"Yep!" They replied together

Legolas started getting dizzy and closed his eyes trying to ward it off.

"Legolas, mellon nin, are you alright?" Estel asked concern lacing his voice

"T-tired..." Legolas said sleepily

"Yes, well, that makes both of you. We can talk when you've rested Legolas and Estel- go to bed, ion nin, Elladan and Elrohir will watch over Legolas." Elrond soothed

Estel got up and stretched out un-used muscles and turned to Legolas, who was now sound asleep.

"May the Valar watch over your dreams, mellon nin." Estel whispered and left the healing rooms to get some much needed sleep.

What nobody had yet noticed was that Legolas was frowning slightly in his sleep and a single silver tear ran down his face.

* * *

Midnight-chan: AWWWW! Poor Legolas!

Estel/Legolas: *silence*

Midnight-chan: ? ? ?

Elrond: SHH! They're sleeping as you should be, young one. 'Tis almost 3 in the morn!

Midnight: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Love ya,

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	3. Stars and Tears

Midnight-chan: HEY! Yeah, i'm back, I shalt not ask for forgivness as I had exams and am now on work experience. I also got an or else threat to update, so I did. Here you go! HA!

Legolas: Nice angsty, dramatic, funny(for the begining of section 3) chapter

Elrond: Enjoy

Midnight-chan: YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 2: Stars and Tears

Elrond walked into his son's, Estel's, room. As he expected said son was standing at the window, gazing into the stars. His eyes held a distant look as one who looks for answers to questions he cannot make sense of. Elrond walked silently over to Estel and put a hand on his shoulder, this sudden change caused him to jump in surprise.

"Oh! Ada...You surprised me."

As his son took a breath to calm himself, Elrond pulled him towards the bed, pulled back the covers and pointed-

"Bed, Estel. You need sleep, my son, you look like you could drop at any moment." He said, voice laced with the concern of a father, "Do not make me drug you." Elrond added in all seriousness, kind of.

"You wouldn't." Estel stated, "Would you?" He asked changing his mind about how cunning his father was when it came to these things.

"He would!"

They both turned towards the door, where the twins door from across the hall was wide open and they were standing in the doorway. Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two not supposed to be in bed aswell?" Elrond questioned, clearly not impressed with his son's antics.

"Yes ada." They answered and disappeared into their room, closing the door as they shouted; "Night! Love you!"

"And I you, my sons." Elrond replied

Elrond turned back towards Estel, who had sat on the bed, eyes closing. He fell forward and Elrond caught him, pushing him down onto the bed. Elrond straighted Estel out, so that he was lying properly and pulled the covers up, over his son. Elrond bent down and placed a kiss upon Estel's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my son."

Estel smiled in his sleep and Elond left as silently as he came, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Elrond had just walked into the healing rooms, shutting the door behind him, he started walked towards the only occupied bed. But he heard begging coming from inside the drawn curtains. He rushed over and lent over Legolas' tossing form.

"No! Please, spare them!" Legolas yelled

Elrond placed his hands to Legolas' temples and whispered-

"Wake Legolas, let your dreams haunt you no more."

Legolas woke from his dream, his eyes snapped open and his pupils dialated in shock of an all to recent memory of a pained heart. He bolted upwards, gasping and Elrond put his hands on Legolas' shoulders and he looked up. Elrond gazed into Legolas' eyes and found such saddess and regret there that he pulled him into a tight hug. Elrond pulled back and spoke-

"Oh Legolas, how did you come to be in this state?"

Legolas' eyes became even more sorrowful and that sorrow swirled with regret in his dulled blue eyes. A lone silver tear ran down his pale face and Elrond lovingly wiped it away. Elrond pulled the golden-haired prince to his chest and began to slowly rock him back and forth. Legolas was shaking in shock and Elrond would do anything to keep it from its full extent.

"I-I failed them Elrond." Legolas whispered, "I couldn't save them."

The silver tears didn't stop this time and Elrond just held Legolas to his chest and stroked his hair as the Mirkwood prince fell to pieces over a memory that Elrond did not know.

"Hush now, we shall talk tomorrow, young one, if you feel ready. Until then; heal and sleep."

Elrond's calming voice lulled Legolas to sleep, just as the moon reached it's peak in a sky filled with the beauty of thousands of stars. He stayed there, at Legolas' beside and soon enough Elrond drifted into an alert sleep, incase Legolas woke in the night. He was so exhausted himself that he didn't notice the two identical elves, sharing his likeness, place a blanket over him.

* * *

Legolas woke when the door opened, he looked over to see all three sons of Elrond enter, quietly. Of course then they pointed towards Elrond sleeping at Legolas' beside and got noisy.

"I don't believe this." Estel stated

"We just-" Elladan started

"-Don't get it." Elrohir finished.

"So he 'threatens' to drug you-" Elladan began

"-And yet, it's night again-"

"-And ada is not-"

"-Awake yet?" Elrohir ended

"Appranantly so." Estel added

"And evidently, you three could wake up the entire house."

Legolas had decided to make his conscious presence known and have his input, which ended with all three of Elrond's sons rushing over and fussing him as he sat up.

"Okay, stop! Less you wake Elrond." Legolas finally voiced

"They succeeded."

They turned to see Elrond starting to sit up from his position of resting his head on his arms on the beside table next to him.

"You know ,ada, 'tis not good for one to sleep like that." Estel chimed

"Hush you." Elrond replied, "Now on to much more pressing matters; Legolas."

The golden-haired, sky blue-eyed, prince of Mirkwood, cast his eyes down.

"We had been on patrol for three days already. News of many orcs in the west had reached us and my father send my group out, when we found them, we were greatly out numbered and therefore, we were captured. Some of my companions had died on the battle field, taking many of the orcs with them. This only angered them. I saw my friends beaten, tormented and killed before my eyes and even some of the remaining brave souls took out the orc killing them. I was almost alone and in chains. As the next of my soldiers waited to be taken, I broke the chains that bound me and the rest of the survivors. I told them to run when they had the chance. But...They would not leave me. We waited and as the orcs came for the next elf, he jumped up and started fighting. The ones fighting pushed me towards the forest and told me and the others to run to run. I watched them die as one by one arrows hit my remaining kin. I ran through the night with the last one of my friends. Before I reached here he fell and asked me to flee as the orcs would soon catch up. I refused and found shelter in a century old tree. He died in my arms and I ran on here. You know the rest."

Silver tears of sorrow and regret spilled down Legolas' face and the others could only stare in shock.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Longest chapter I've written in ages! Please review - Remember no flames or threats.

Love ya!

Mindight-chan! :) xx


	4. Blood and Letters

Midnight-chan: YAY! NEW CHAPPIE!

Estel: 'Bout time

Legolas: I agree

Midnight-chan: Wasn't my fault. Had stuff to do. ANYWAY! I'm gonna try and get all my fics updated at least once or twice before I go back to school...grrrr...And face *gulp* YEAR 11! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood and Letters

Elrond was the first to recover from his stupor, he sat beside Legolas and pulled him into a gentle, caring embrace. After a short while, Legolas eventually calmed down and pulled back from the embrace of the elf he considered a second father. Elrond reached up and wiped away the last few silver tears from Legolas' pale face. They just sat there in saddened silence while Elrond ran his fingers through Legolas' beautiful, long, blonde hair. Until Elrond finally broke the silence;

"Legolas, I must change your bandages, you're bleeding again." Elrond whispered to Legolas as he discretely showed him the scarlet red blood on his hands from the hug of moments ago. "I'm going to need my sons help now, I'm sorry."

"'Tis fine." Legolas replied.

Elrond turned towards his sons, they were looking at Legolas with sad eyes. He beckoned them over and began instructions-

"Elrohir - I need some fresh athelas. Elladan - I need some warm water and a cloth. Estel - I need you over here, we need to get these bandages off."

Elrohir and Elladan ran from the room to complete their tasks. Estel walked over to Legolas and started taking off the bandages on his left arm while Elrond gently ripped down the ones on his torso. What Estel saw horrified him. The bone deep cut, that went from Legolas' elbow to the end of his hand, was an angry red. It was infected. Estel looked up at his friend. Legolas wasn't breathing.

"ADA!"

* * *

"We almost lost him 'Ro..." Estel said sadly to the younger twin

"It was Orc poison. Orc poison! I do not believe this! How can that happen! I was so sure that we got it all out..." Elrond shook his head in the middle of his rant and his voice lowered to a whisper, "I was so sure..."

Estel could not stand seeing his father so distraught. He walked over and embraced the kind elf, whom had taken him in out of the goodness of his immortal heart and had tended to any and all of their injures while also treating Legolas like another son. It lightened his heavy heart when his ada embraced him back.

"It happens ada. The main thing is you saved him." Estel said, breaking the hug

Suddenly the doors burst open to the healing ward and revealed Elladan looking rather flushed and out of breath.

"ADA! A message from King Thranduil arrived!" He shouted, waving the letter around, "He wants to know if we've seen his son!"

"Ai Valar!"

Elrond's head snapped over to Legolas, who was still sleeping peacefully in the land of elven dreams. His breathing was even and he wasn't showing any signs of discomfort at all. Elrond looked over to his three sons.

"I have a letter to write, I trust you all to care for Legolas. I'll be in the next room if you need me."

And with that Elrond took off, striding into the next room to write to a concerned father. Who would, no doubt, be in Rivendell a VERY short while after he received his next letter. Estel sat on the chair next to the bed and moved his hand to rest upon Legolas' as his eyes tightened in fear. Legolas was having another nightmare.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, come back to us. Come back from the world of shadows and let your memories haunt your dreams no more." Estel whispered

Estel placed his hand in Legolas' and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The golden haired prince's features relaxed very visibly and his eyes started to open. Estel smiled as he saw his friends blue eyes sparkle in recognition.

"Estel."

Said person ran his thumb along Legolas' hand in a caring manner.

"'Tis I, mellon-nin. All is well and you are safe once more."

Legolas smiled, a real smile. One Estel had wanted to see since he first woke up after his unexpected arrival. Moonlight shone through the open window and stars lit up a clear sky. Estel looked over to see both his brothers asleep on a couch a few metres from where Legolas lay. He could hear their light breathing and his ada's pen scratching away at paper. All was calm in the house of Elrond. A piece of paper caught Legolas' eye. He could see the stamp of Mirkwood on it. Estel's eyes followed Legolas' line of vision and his gaze rested on the letter from king Thranduil. He got up and walked over to were it lay, on the table next to 'Dan and 'Ro. Estel picked it up and walked back over to Legolas.

"Your father wrote. Asking if we had seen you."

"I am not surprised. I have been missing over a week. I take it from the pen scratching, that Elrond is writing back?" Legolas asked holding back a yawn

"Pretty much. And quite quickly if I hear correctly."

Legolas smiled at his friend's words and looking back over to Elladan and Elrohir, he reminded himself that he was getting quite weary again.

"Sleep, my friend, your father will no doubt run through the doors soon."

Legolas' eyes drifted closed in exhaustion. Too many near death experiences in a week will do that to you. Estel moved from his seat to the room next to the healing halls - where his father was. The only sound he could hear was the light breathing of the elven lord. And sure enough, Estel's ada was sleeping in the chair by the desk. Head down on his arms next to a pen and an open stamp. He had sent the letter and fallen asleep. Estel could only imagine the look on the elven king's face when he was woken up in the middle of the night with a letter from Rivendell.  
Estel picked up his father and moved him over to the comfy sofa in the middle of the room. Draping a blanket over him and placing a kiss upon his head, he left the room. Quietly closing the door. Elrohir had started to wake and Estel went over to him and Elladan, placing a blanket over them. He stroked Elrohir's cheek to calm him and the younger twin fell back to sleep, both twins had peaceful, unseeing grey eyes. Estel made his way back over to Legolas and lay where his ada had only one night ago.

* * *

Midnight-chan: AWWWWWW! REVIEW PLEASE! No flames... BECAUSE I WILL USE THEM TO CREATE FIREBALLS TO THROW AT YOU! No but seriously;

Love ya,

Midnight-chan! :D


End file.
